Fantázia
by Heteira
Summary: Hermione mindig is tisztában volt az érdeklődésével: neki a fiúk tetszettek. Azonban lassan szembe kellett néznie azzal, hogy nem söpörhet mindent a szőnyeg alá. - Femslash, threesome, Hermione/Saját szereplő/Ron, PWP, felnőtt tartalom. Korhatár: 18 év


**Minden jog JKR-t és a Warnert illeti.**

**A történet PWP, femslash, threesome - korhatára 18 év.**

**Fantázia**  
– hárman párban –

Hermione mindig is tisztában volt az érdeklődésével. Neki a fiúk tetszettek, akár Viktorról, akár Ronról, akár más, éppen csak futólag felmerült fiatalemberről volt is szó. Most, hogy már két éve az Aurorképző Akadémián tanult, és egy éve együtt is élt Ronnal, végképp meg volt győződve róla; ismeri saját testének minden reakcióját, lelkének minden rezdülését. Úgy érezte, legalább saját magának nem okozhat nagy meglepetést, és elégedett nő és feleség lesz Ron oldalán.  
Azonban lassan szembe kellett néznie azzal, hogy nem söpörhet mindent a szőnyeg alá. Ott volt Lucy. Ő nem csak egyszerűen egy lány volt, egy leendő auror, egy csinos nő. Ő Lucy volt, és kész. Hónapokig tartott, mire Hermione felfedezte, hogy Lucy nem csak egy diáktárs a szemében. Hosszú órák teltek el, amíg közös tanórákon ülve, unottan hallgatva valamilyen végeláthatatlan elméleti magyarázatot, Lucyt bámulta, és azon töprengett, milyen vonzó is a másik lány.  
Hermione sokáig büszke volt magára, hogy egy ilyen szép nőt nem azzal a tipikus irigységgel szemlél, amely olyan jellemző a lányokra, és amelyért úgy megvetette a többieket. Nem a hibát keresi a félig kínai, félig angol lányban, hanem fejet hajt szépsége előtt, és elismeri: Lucy vonzó, nagyon is az. Hetek teltek így el, mire rájött, hogy mennyire vonzónak látja. Hogy nem elismeréssel, hanem vággyal nézi a másik finom, keskeny arcát, előre ugró arccsontját, mandulavágású, barna szemeit, selymes, sötétbarna haját. Hogy gyönyörűnek találja az apró szeplőket, amelyek Lucy fehér bőréről világítanak, hogy hosszú perceken át figyeli ezeknek az játékos, világosbarna pöttyöket a lány karján, és el-elmereng azon, hogyan festhet Lucy szeplőkkel telehintett mellkasa.  
Egyszer, csak úgy viccből, egy kellemesen eltöltött este után meg is említette Ronnak, hogy milyen csinosnak találja Lucyt, és finoman utalt arra is, hogy „nem rugdosná ki az ágyából". A hatás megdöbbentette. Mindig is tudta, hogy Ronnak vannak önértékelési zavarai, hiszen ismerte tizenegy éves kora óta, és tudta, hogy Harry mellett nem egyszerű felnőni. Hermione mégis megdöbbenve látta, ahogy a vörös hajú fiú elsápad, és rémült kérdésekkel kezdi bombázni, hogy elégedetlen-e az ágybeli teljesítményével, és más nőkhöz is vonzódik-e. Zavartan próbált viccet csinálni az egészből, és igyekezett ezentúl Ron jelenlétében rá se nézni Lucyre. Különben is csak ostoba képzelődés volt az egész, és semmiképpen sem akarta vele megbántani barátját.  
Azonban most, amikor Ron egy másik órán volt, és ő „felügyelet" nélkül maradt, ismét a kecses lányra tévedt a tekintete. Gyakorlati órájuk volt éppen, és egy hatalmas, különböző védelmi bűbájokkal ellátott teremben kellett párokat alkotva harcolniuk. Hermione szinte fel sem fogta a tanár szavait, és csak amikor Lucy már odalépkedett elé, és pálcáját előhúzva, harci állásba helyezkedett vele szemben, fogta fel, hogy a lány lesz alkalmi ellensége.  
Megindult a gyakorlás, és körülöttük villódzó fénnyel csaptak össze a bűbájok, rontások és átkok. Lucy harcmodorában volt valami, ami a távolkeleti harcművészetekre emlékeztette Hermionét – amelyeket természetesen csak mugli filmeken látott eddig –; kecses volt, mint egy őz, félelmetesen gyors, mint egy sárkány, és hajlékony, mint egy kígyó. Időnként annyira elbűvölte Hermionét, hogy a lány csak a vakszerencsének köszönhette, hogy a másik átkai elsuhantak mellette, mert ő ugyan semmit sem tett a kivédésükre.  
Akármeddig azonban nem lehetett szerencséje, és egy aranylón villanó átok – amelyet látva Hermione döbbenten fedezte fel, hogy milyen gyönyörűek Lucy arccsontjai a lágy aranyfényben – telibe találta. Egy pillanatra minden elsötétedett Hermione előtt, s érezte, hogy teste összecsuklik. A megbűvölt terem megakadályozta, hogy feje keményen nekicsapódjon a kőpadlónak, de így is minden porcikáját fájdalom járta át, ahogy a földre érkezett.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – suttogta mellette egy hang, és ahogy szédelegve felnézett, Lucy arcát pillantotta meg, mindössze néhány centire a sajátjától. – Ne mozogj, ez nem valami kellemes átok – mondta a lány, és előhúzott egy bájitallal teli fiolát. – Idd ezt ki, akkor valamivel jobban leszel.  
Hermione hálásan fogadta el a bájitalt, amelynek hatására a csontjait hasogató fájdalom kissé tompábbá vált. Lucy váltott néhány szót a tanárukkal, majd azzal tért vissza, hogy talán jót tenne Hermionénak a pihenés. A lány nem tudott, de különösebben nem is akart tiltakozni, amikor Lucy közölte, hogy hazakíséri. Úgyse lett volna több órájuk aznap, és pár nélkül Lucy nem tudott volna tovább gyakorolni.  
Hamarosan beléptek a kellemes lakásba, amelyet Hermione és Ron együtt bérelt. Az átok hatása múlófélben volt, és Hermione felajánlotta, hogy készít egy teát Lucynek. A lány könnyedén bólintott, és amíg Hermione a főzősaroknál tevékenykedett, elgondolkozva járta körbe a nappali többi részét. Lucyt elsősorban a képek kötötték le, amelyeken Hermionéék Ron népes családja, vagy barátaik körében, helyenként kettesben voltak láthatók. Amíg ezeket nézegette, a teáskanna sípolni kezdett, jelezve, hogy felforrt a víz, és hamarosan csatlakozott hozzá Hermione is, két gőzölgő bögrével a kezében.  
Lucy letelepedett az egyik fotelbe, és kortyolgatni kezdte a teát. A beszélgetés lassan indult meg, mert Hermione még az ivásról is megfeledkezve bámulta a másik lányt, aki a meleg idő miatt levette talárját, és csak egy vékony toppban és egy egyszerű farmerben volt. Lucy nem is nagyon erőltette a dolgot, helyette tekintetét továbbra is körbefuttatta, az otthonos szoba növényeit és képeit vizsgálgatva. Végül lassan csak elhangzott egy-egy mondat, főként a közelgő vizsgákról és az egyes tanárok módszereiről.  
Amikor Lucy azt hozta szóba, hogy az egyik óráról neki hiányoznak a jegyzetei, Hermione csaknem hálásan pattant fel.  
– Nekem megvan mind! – jelentette be lelkesen. – Lemásolhatjuk neked, ha gondolod.  
Lucy bólintott, és a kiürült csészéket az asztalon hagyva átsiettek a szomszéd szobába, amely Hermionéék hálója és tanulószobája volt egyben. Rövid keresgélés után Hermione előhúzott egy köteg pergament, és az ágyra lökte, hogy válogathassanak közöttük. Lucy leült a lány mellé, meglepően közel, s Hermionén édes borzongás futott át, ahogy beszívta a másik illatát. Kissé elvörösödve fordult a pergamenek felé, de Lucy kivette a kezéből a jegyzeteket, és egyetlen gyors pálcaintéssel mindent lesöpört az ágyról.  
Hermione lélegzete elakadt, ahogy belenézett a másik finoman ívelt, gyönyörű szemeibe. Lucy elmosolyodott, lágyan és mindent tudóan, és könnyedén kisimította Hermione rakoncátlan tincseit az arcából. Megfogta az állát, és néhány másodpercre kényszerítette a lányt, hogy nézzen a szemébe, majd lassan, finoman odahajolt az ajkaihoz.  
Lucy csókja olyan volt, mintha egészen finom selymet húztak volna végig Hermione ajkán. Könnyed, éppen csak érintésszerű, majd egy másodpercre eltávolodott Hermionétől, és lehelete édesen csiklandozta végig a lány ajkait. Hermione elkapta Lucy fejét és kiéhezetten kapott a másik után. Ajkaik újra összesimultak, és finoman nyíltak szét, utat engedve a másik kutakodó nyelvének. Lucy ízé enyhén kesernyés volt, és a teától még mindig forró nyelve izgatóan vad táncot járt Hermione szájában.  
Nem telt bele két perc, és az ágyon feküdtek, elmerülten csókolózva, és Hermione érezte, hogy a másik finom csontú, törékeny teste határozottan öleli őt körbe. Lucy erősebb és izmosabb volt, mint amilyennek első ránézésre tűnt, és ez az erő és határozottság most éppen úgy lenyűgözte Hermionét, mint a lány szépsége. Lehántotta Lucyről a toppot, és elgyönyörködött a szeplőkben, amelyeket már ezerszer elképzelt, s amelyek minden fantáziánál édesebben ölelték körbe a lány apró melleit.  
Lassan róla is lekerültek a ruhák, és vágytól eltelve, izgatottan kezdték simogatni egymást. Lucy ölelése szokatlan volt, de a puha finom test, a bársonyos bőr, a selymes haj minden apró érintése úgy hatott Hermionéra, mint a legerősebb ajzószer. Lucy finom ajaki végigcsókolták a nyakát, és elindultak lefelé a mellkasán. Hermione pihegve élvezte, hogy Lucy nyelve vad táncba kezdjen a mellbimbója körül, s míg egyik mellét finoman masszírozza, a másikat vadul csókolja és harapdálja.  
Aztán Lucy figyelme lassan lejjebb vándorolt, Hermione hasára és szeméremdombjára. Néhány gyengéd csók után határozottan húzta szét a másik lábát, és belsőcombját kezdte csókolgatni, nyalogatni, harapdálni. Hermione halkan felsóhajtott. Lucy finom hosszú, vékony ujjai végigsimítottak a punciját, és lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdték el masszírozni.  
Hermione érezte, hogy elönti a forróság, és pillanatról pillanatra nedvesebb, amitől Lucy ujjainak játéka egyre könnyedebbé és gyorsabbá vált. Lucy odahajolt, és finoman végigsimította nyelve hegyével Hermione combjának hajlatát, majd egy következő körrel a lány punciját. Hermione hangosan felnyögött, s Lucy nyelve óvatos felfedezőútra indult, először a csiklóját körbetáncolva, aztán pedig épp csak egy pillanatra bekukkantva a hüvelyébe.

Hermionén végigfutott az élvezet édes, bizsergető érzése, s Lucy egyre lelkesebben kezdte nyelvével simogatni, miközben hol nyelvével, hol ujjaival csusszant be a másik puncijába, és gyengéd lökésekkel izgatta. Hermione már nem is igyekezett visszafogni magát, és hangos nyögésekkel, kiáltásokkal adta a másik tudtára, mennyire kedvére van minden mozdulat, minden érintés.  
Odakint, az előszobában halkan kattant a zár, és felhangzottak Ron sietős léptei.  
– Hermione! – a férfi bekiáltott, és gyors mozdulatokkal szabadult meg talárjától a meleg lakásban. – Drágám! Minden rendben?  
"_De még mennyire!_" gondolta Hermione, de képtelen volt kikiáltani, hogy megnyugtassa barátját. Félbehagyni már nem sok értelme lett volna a dolgokat, láthatólag Lucy nem is igen akarta, és Hermione, csak néhány remegéssel teli másodpercre a gyönyörtől, igazán nem tudott azzal foglalkozni, mit szól majd Ron, ha meglátja őket.  
Ronnak eszébe jutott, hogy barátnője talán még mindig alszik az ostoba átok miatt, amely annyira legyengítette, hogy inkább hazaküldték az óráról. Óvatos léptekkel közelítette meg a hálószoba behajtott ajtaját, és halkan nyitott be. A földbe gyökerezett a lába, ahogy meglátta Hermionét, aki az ágyon feküdt hanyatt, hullámzó mellkassal, s szétvetett lábai között a szintén meztelen Lucy ügyködött, most már csak kézzel. Bal kezének ujjai gyorsan jártak ki-be Hermione puncijába, míg jobb hüvelykujjával finoman simogatta a lány csiklóját.  
Ron döbbenten nyögött fel, éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor barátnője a gyönyör extázisában felkiáltott. Lucy elégedetten mosolyodott el, és lassan visszakúszott Hermione arcához, miközben végigcsókolta ismét az egész testét. Néhány másodpercig csókolóztak, majd Lucy a másik fülébe súgta:  
– Most te jössz…  
Hermione, könnyedén átfordult Lucyvel együtt, s immár ő került felülre. Lucy lehunyta a szemét, és elégedetten várta, hogy visszakapja a kölcsönt. Ron döbbenten figyelte, ahogy barátnője egészen lassan végigcsókolja a másik nő nyakát, vállát és karjait, majd elérkezik a melléhez, és vidáman játszani kezd a bimbókkal, hogy azok hetykén ágaskodjanak nyelve és keze nyomán. Döbbenten nézte, és lassan nem tudott nem tudomást venni merevedéséről.  
Pénisze fájdalmasan simult hozzá a farmeréhez, így néhány gyors mozdulattal letépte magáról az összes alsóruházatot. Keze önkéntelenül ágaskodó nemi szervére tévedt, és lassan masszírozni kezdte, miközben levetette magát egy fotelbe. Letépte magáról a pólót, és miközben egyik kezével a farkát izgatta, a másikkal a mellkasát kezdte lassan, finoman simogatni.  
Ezalatt Hermione megunta a Lucy melleivel való játszadozást, és áttért a lány lábára. Komótosan indult el felfelé, egészen Lucy finom, kicsit lábfejétől a combjáig, és elégedetten nézte, hogy a másik lélegzete felgyorsul, ahogy a legintimebb testtájai felé közelít. Óvatosan, csaknem kíváncsian simította végig Lucy punciját, hiszen a sajátján kívül nem találkozott még ezzel a testrésszel, és a sajátját sem látta sosem szemből.  
Lucy egészen nedves volt, az eddigi játszadozásuknak köszönhetően, halkan felnyögött, ahogy Hermione ujjai végigsiklottak bársonyos bőrén. Hermione lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdte simogatni a lányt, egyre beljebb haladva, mígnem ujja belecsusszant a másik hüvelyébe. Néhány másodpercig izgatta Lucyt, aztán kihúzta ujját, és a nyelvével indult felfedezőútra. A lány puncijának félreismerhetetlen illata betöltötte az orrát, és nyelve semmihez sem hasonlítható, édeskés ízt érzékelt.  
Mohón nyalta meg ismét a másik punciját, vad vágtával simogatta körbe az érzékeny részeket, majd gyorsan belecsusszant a másik lányba. Miközben ujjával Lucy csiklóját izgatta, nyelvét újra meg újra jó mélyen beledugta a másik testébe, hogy ki-be húzkodva és körkörös mozdulatokkal izgassa. Lucy egyre hangosabban nyögdécselt, és Hermionét lassan újra lázba hozta ez a játék, és a másik hallható élvezete. Nyelve most áttévedt Lucy csiklójára, és míg gyors ütéseket mért nyelvével az érzékeny területre, ujjai vadul ki-be kezdtek csúszkálni Lucy puncijában.  
Ron úgy érezte, szétrobban, ha csak néző lehet ebben vad játékban, és lassan odalépett az ágyhoz, amelynek egészen a szélénél kuporgott Hermione, fenekét a magasba emelve. Az izgalomtól kissé remegő kézzel simított végig barátnője fenekén, majd ujjai letévedtek puncijához. Hermione megdermedt egy másodpercre, de valójában hálásan fogadta Ron érintését, annyira kívánta újra a beteljesülést. Ron finoman simogatni kezdte Hermione nedves punciját, és elégedetten hallotta, hogy most már barátnője is halkan felnyög, nem csak Lucy. Ujjai becsusszantak a lány hüvelyébe, de csak néhány másodpercig bírta ki, hogy így izgassa barátnőjét, majd határozottan megfogta Hermione fenekét, és közelebb lépett hozzá.  
Egy gyors én határozott lökéssel mélyen belehatolt a lány nedves, forró puncijába. Hermione felnyögött, és most már csak kezeivel izgatta Lucyt, miközben lihegve, élvezettel kiáltott fel Ron minden erősebb lökése után. Annyira fel volt már izgulva, hogy néhány perc alatt azonnal elélvezett, Ron azonban visszatartotta magát, és amikor érzékelte, hogy Hermione már kielégült, könnyedén félrehúzta a lányt.  
Lucy hálásan emelte fel a csípőjét, és míg Hermione pihegve feküdt mellettük az ágyon, Ron a másik lány lábai közé térdelt, és egy gyors mozdulattal beléhatolt. Lucy is vadul kezdte mozgatni altestét, ezzel még nagyobb erőt adva Ron lökéseinek, és hangosan nyögdécselt. Néhány percnyi vad, gyors dugás után mindketten hosszú nyögés kíséretében élveztek el.

*

Hermione pihegve feküdt az ágyon, mellette Ron, szintén lihegve és az izzadságtól csillogva, halk sóhajokkal nyújtózott ki.  
– Na, így már nem is hangzik olyan rosszul, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione csúfondárosan, amikor végre szóhoz jutott.  
– Holnap azonnal menj, és beszélj Lucyvel! – vágott vissza Ron. – Én ezt akarom...  
Hermione elnevette magát, és barátja karjai közé vetette magát. Boldog, kielégült csókban olvadtak össze.


End file.
